


Wedding Night in Camelot

by Elfflame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows, Fake Marriage, M/M, Wedding Night, magic in camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur celebrates his wedding night with the one he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kabal42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/gifts).



> Written for kabal42's prompt of the boys on their wedding night or anniversary, preferably in their own time period. Thank you to wolfish_cat for looking this over for me so quickly. <3

The celebrations were spread far and wide through Camelot, the castle bright with laughter, food, drink, and happiness…but the King was nowhere to be found. Camelot had a Queen, but she and the King had disappeared from the festivities. Nor were they the only ones. Together they had headed to the tower that had been prepared for the couple. A tower to hide the truth of their marriage—that they were truly married to others in their hearts, and would rarely share a bed, but to attempt to conceive the new heir.

They reached the tower, Arthur opened the door for Gwen, then stopped her in her tracks with a hand on her shoulder once they were inside, the door closed behind him. She turned to look at him, and he bent to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Gwen."

She smiled up at him, but he thought he saw sadness on her face, too. "It is the least I can do, Arthur. Lancelot agrees. The four of us…we can make this work. I'm certain of it."

Arthur nodded, then smiled. For Gwen and Lancelot to do this for them was beyond his comprehension, but he was glad they had agreed. "Well…enjoy your wedding night, my lady," he said with a wider smile, bowing to her before opening the door to her private room. "I will see you in the morning."

Standing on her tip-toes, she kissed his cheek, then moved past him into the room where Lancelot would be waiting.

Arthur closed the door behind her, then opened the door next to it—Merlin truly was a wonder sometimes. Few would guess the two doors did not open into the same room, even if they were to use them. Both opened into what looked like the same rooms, decorated precisely alike, but for the fact that one was actually the floor above the other. It was a place where Merlin and Arthur could hide away from the world without ever being discovered. It was the perfect solution.

Arthur stepped into the room, then looked around for Merlin. Before he could call out, Merlin called from the bedchamber. "In here, Arthur." Arthur grinned, then moved to the curtain that hid the bed, eyes lighting up when he saw Merlin, bare naked, his skin glowing in the firelight from the other room as his hand stroked slowly over his cock.

The sight was enough to take Arthur's breath. "God…Merlin…" Arthur let the curtain drop behind him, then began to undo the fastening of his cloak. The clothes that had been made for his wedding were more layered than he would have liked, but Merlin sat up and crawled across the bed to him to help.

"Everything go all right?" he asked softly.

Arthur nodded, unable to speak, feeling a bit strangled by clothes and emotion, then tugged off his tunic, tossing it on the floor before pulling Merlin closer to kiss him. "Yes. All…done." He kissed Merlin again. "Been thinking of this all night… Wanted you there, not her…"

Merlin pressed his fingers to Arthur's lips. "We both agreed. She's perfect. We're lucky she and Lancelot were willing to help us this way, love. And if I have something to say about it, no one will ever be the wiser." He kissed Arthur again, then tugged at the ties of his trousers. "Now hurry up and get undressed. Need you."

"God…you're out to drive me nuts tonight…"

Merlin grinned. "What better time than on your wedding night, love?" He stretched out on his back again, raising his legs and setting his feet on the mattress, reaching down to cup himself once more. "Get those bloody things off then get over here already. Feel like I've been waiting for this forever…"

The sight made Arthur shudder with need, and he quickly pulled off his clothes, then crawled onto the bed after him, kissing him deeply. "Our wedding night," he said softly. As far as he was concerned, it was as much Lancelot and Merlin's night as it was his and Gwen's. Just because the world didn't know didn't make it any less true. "Love you," he said, his eyes on Merlin's.

"Love you, Arthur." Merlin reached up and stroked Arthur's cheek, then kissed him. "All yours…"

Arthur groaned, then slid a hand down Merlin's side. "Stretched…?"

Merlin shook his head. "Wanted to feel you do it." His voice was breathless and his eyes dark. "Please."

The idea felt right, Arthur realized as he nodded. To start the night this way. Together. From the first touch. He kissed Merlin, then reached out for the lube, smiling as it settled into his hand as though he had called it there himself. "Thank you, Merlin."

It had taken time for Merlin to come clean about his magic, but once they'd had that discussion, Arthur had been quite glad to have a magical ally. Particularly after Morgana and Morgause's attacks had become more blatant.

Enough to finally tell his father, despite Merlin's worries. It had helped that they'd had a long line of successes because of Merlin's magic before they told him. That and the fact that Arthur had told his father in no uncertain terms that if Merlin went, so would he. Things had changed for Camelot then. To Arthur's eyes, it had seemed a better place. Especially with Merlin in his bed, though that had been something he had never gathered the courage to explain to his father.

Arthur shook off the thought, then kissed Merlin again, letting a slickened finger slide over Merlin's taint, then lower over his entrance, watching his face as he did. It still amazed him how someone with so much power could offer himself up the way Merlin did to him, let him take as much as he liked. Every time, it shocked and humbled him. That Merlin was his. And that he wanted to be.

"Oh…Arthur…" Merlin's eyes always went somehow bluer when Arthur stretched him. Like a part of his magic was showing through his eyes somehow, though he knew that wasn't what it was, because when Merlin used magic, they were gold, not blue. But he couldn't shake the thought, no matter how often he told himself that.

"Merlin," he whispered, pressing his finger in, moaning as the heat of Merlin surrounded his finger. "Yes…"

"God…Arthur…more…"

Arthur shook his head. Even though they were already at the point where one or both of them were likely to come when he entered Merlin, he wanted to stretch this out. Tonight was special. He wanted always to remember this night. And Merlin, too. "Need to take the time to make you properly stretched, Merlin. Want to see you squirm for me before I make love to you… Make you so needy…"

"Am…Arthur…please…"

"Bit more," Arthur said with a grin. He loved seeing Merlin like this, Merlin arching into each touch…the way his body moved when he managed to find the right spot inside him, stroking over it again and again until Merlin was unable to do more than cry out or babble.

Merlin shuddered, his eyes closing, then pushed down against his finger. "Need you," he whispered.

"You have me, Merlin…"

Merlin opened his eyes, meeting Arthur's. "Need you in me…please…ah!" Merlin arched as Arthur stroked over his prostate.

"Almost," Arthur whispered. "Little bit more, Merlin." He was enjoying the sight a bit too much to stop yet.

Merlin groaned, then his eyes flashed gold, and Arthur found himself on his back, hands over his head, Merlin looking down at him, eyes dark. "Now. Need you." And then Merlin was sliding down onto his cock, and Arthur couldn't hold back a groan at the feeling.

"Ah…Merlin…yesss…."

Once he could, Merlin leaned down to kiss him. "So good. Could ride you all night…" He pulled up a bit, making both of them groan, then pressed down again. "Ah…god… Arthur…"

The two moved together for a moment, then Merlin kissed him again, clenching around him. "Love you, Arthur…" His eyes were bright, and it was all Arthur could do not to kiss him again.

"Love you, Merlin. So much…" Then he gave in to the impulse, rolling them over and beginning to fuck him in earnest, groaning at the tight heat around him as Merlin clenched once more.

"Ah…yess…" Merlin's head fell back. "Don't stop…" He clutched at Arthur's arms, rocking his hips up into each thrust.

"Never…" Arthur stroked a hand up his side, then leaned in to kiss him again, thrusting deep. This was all he needed. All he wanted. Merlin, under him like this. Forever.

But even a perfect moment couldn't last forever, and he knew that neither of them would last too much longer. He kissed him again, his hand sliding down over Merlin's stomach to curl around his cock, and began to stroke him.

Merlin's cries grew louder, and as familiar as they were, they spurred Arthur to move faster, wanting to see that moment when Merlin fell over the edge. Wanting to ride out the feeling of it as Merlin clenched around him and shuddered against, and was lost to everything but the feeling of Arthur doing this to him—Arthur fucking him, touching him, holding him… And then Merlin did come, and the thought was nothing to the feeling of it, Arthur's hips juddering as he tried to continue, knowing he wouldn't manage more than a few strokes before he, too, was coming, crying out into the room around them.

After, the two curled tight around each other, not willing to let go of the moment. Not willing to be Arthur and Merlin after being ArthurandMerlin. The room quiet, no sound but the crackle of the fire and their panting breaths as they tried to recover.

When Arthur looked up, Merlin was watching him. "You all right?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded. "Couldn't be better, Arthur." He smiled, then stroked his cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

Arthur smiled, then leaned in and kissed Merlin softly. "Love you," he answered. He couldn't imagine ever feeling any better than this. Here. With Merlin. In their own little world.

He knew they'd have to face the world again tomorrow as friends, but for now, all he wanted was this. He kissed Merlin again, then pulled the blankets around them, nuzzling Merlin. "Don't let go," he whispered, feeling his eyes droop, though he fought it a bit longer.

He could hear the smile in Merlin's voice when he responded. "Not ever, love."


End file.
